<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victim by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118990">Victim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND BE HORNY MOTHERFUCKERS, Alpha Asami, Alpha Bolin, Alpha Korra, Alpha Lin, Alpha Pema, Alpha Tarrlok, And think, Angst, BEFORE SPEAKING, Bolin is in a coma, But no, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, IF PEOPLE KEEP IT IN THEIR PANTS, Its a sad ending, M/M, Mako is a good brother, Mako works as a stipper, More tags to be added, Multi, Omega Mako, Omega Tenzin, PEOPLE HAVE TO GO, Poor Mako, Rape, SO STOP, STOP VICTIM BLAMING, Sad, Sad Ending, Sorry guys, WED BE FINE, also, asami is a rape victim therpist, because I’m a terrible person, but he’s also getting hurt, just sad, korra is a police officer, lin is chief of police, no clue what that’s called, no smut yet, or if that’s even a thing, pema is a lawyer, tarrlok is a dick, tenzin is a senator, to pay bolin’s hospital fees, yet - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako works anywhere that will get him the money it needs to help his comatose brother.</p><p>Can Korra and Asami save him before it’s too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Pema, Lin Beifong/Pema/Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Mako/Asami Sato, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I’m fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know about daily updates for this one.</p><p>We’ll see how it goes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Station. Now,” Korra says through the phone.</p><p>Asami simply hangs up and gets in her car.</p><p>She drives as fast as she possibly can to the station.</p><p>There, she sees a rather calm omega behind Korra as the alpha had a screaming match with someone.</p><p>Much to Asami’s irritation, it was one of her coworkers.</p><p>Tarrlok was an alpha rape victim therapist like Asami but he was rude and a victim blamer.</p><p>And Asami wanted to murder him.</p><p>Given the look on Korra’s face, she wasn’t against it.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Asami asks coolly.</p><p>“This motherfucker said that it was Mako’s fault he got raped,” Korra snarls.</p><p>The omega’s name was Mako, Asami mentally files away.</p><p>She wasn’t sure why his face looked so passive, but it might be the shock.</p><p>“How?” Asami questions.</p><p>Tarrlok rolls his eyes. “He was wearing shorts and a sleeveless top, he was practically begging to get fucked. If he didn’t want it, he should have covered up.”</p><p>Asami’s temper flares.</p><p>“Are you fucking with me right now? Because some douche jackass couldn’t keep his dick in his pants, it’s suddenly the fault of the victim for trying to live their life without fear?” Korra growls.</p><p>Before Tarrlok can respond, a crisp slap is heard.</p><p>“It wasn’t my fault that shitheads like you keep your fly down all the time,” Mako says calmly, hand still raised.</p><p>“Why, you-” Tarrlok starts.</p><p>“Is there a problem?” A voice asks.</p><p>Lin is standing there, the entire precinct behind her, all throwing murderous glares at Tarrlok.</p><p>Tenzin is also there and looks like he’s about to throttle Tarrlok, his position as Senator forgotten.</p><p>“No. I think it’s time for me to take my leave,” Tarrlok grits out, glaring at Mako.</p><p>The alpha leaves, clearly mad.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Asami asks the omega.</p><p>He shrugs. “Whatever. It’s no biggie.”</p><p>Korra’s jaw drops and Asami looks appalled as the omega walks out of the precinct.</p><p>“Wasn’t he just raped?” Asami hisses incredulously.</p><p>Korra nods. “He was but when we brought him and the rapist in, he looked very calm for someone who was being brutally violated. When I asked, all he said was, ‘I’m used to pain.’ I don’t know what that means, but I don’t like it.”</p><p>Asami purses her lips. “This wasn’t the first time he’s been hurt. But who hurt him so much he’s practically immune to pain?”</p><p>***</p><p>“You have more hours to work. Move,” Butakha snaps.</p><p>Mako just nods and gets ready.</p><p>He covers up the bruises with makeup and places delicate clothing over cuts and scrapes.</p><p>He leaves the dressing room to go to dance.</p><p>He was a pole dancer but not for the reason you’d think.</p><p>It paid surprisingly well but had become worse over time.</p><p>The more time he worked, the more times he was assaulted, slapped at practice and got hurt, or raped.</p><p>He was practically immune to the pain now.</p><p>But the only reason he dealt with all this shit was for his brother.</p><p>His younger brother, Bolin.</p><p>The alpha had fallen into a coma after a stroke.</p><p>Mako needed to pay the bills to make sure the wire didn’t get pulled and he didn’t lose the one person he loved.</p><p>So he took the pain, the hate, and the money because what else could he do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can’t tell you how happy I am to post again,</p><p>My WiFi legit sucks dick, it’s not even funny</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They wouldn’t leave him alone.</p><p>Much to Mako’s irritation, those two alphas from the station had decided they were going to help him.</p><p>‘Good luck,’ Mako thinks grimly.</p><p>“So, why was he near you?” Asami asks.</p><p>“None of your business,” Mako says airily.</p><p>Korra purses her lips. “You were hurt badly and we want to know why in case something happens again and-”</p><p>“Look,” Mako says, cutting her off. “I don’t know why you care but you shouldn’t. So just leave me alone. You live your life and I live mine.”</p><p>Mako turns around and swiftly walks away.</p><p>“What’s your name, at least?” Asami pleads.</p><p>“Mako,” the omega says dryly.</p><p>He continues on his way and Korra smiles.</p><p>“Records?” Korra asks.</p><p>Asami nods grimly. “Records. We need to help him whether he wants it or not.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Several rapes, broken bones, concussions, etc.” Asami says in horror.</p><p>The two were looking at Mako’s file and couldn’t believe what they saw.</p><p>“According to doctors, anorexia, severely malnourished, bouts of depression and anxiety, and several panic attacks,” Korra finishes. “Due to some crooked bones, doctors believe there were many more extensive injuries that weren’t treated.”</p><p>Asami releases a heavy breath. “Holy shit.”</p><p>“Wait, he has a brother,” Korra says, pointing out another fact.</p><p>They quickly search the archive and pull out Bolin’s file as well.</p><p>“He’s….he’s in a coma,” Asami says surprised.</p><p>Korra’s eyebrows furrow. “Hospital bills are expensive. How is he paying for- oh my fucking god.”</p><p>“What?” Asami asks.</p><p>“I think I know what he’s doing,” Korra says.</p><p>She looks Asami dead in the eye.</p><p>“I really, really hope I’m wrong.”</p><p>***</p><p>“I’m not wrong,” Korra says at the same time Asami says, “You’re not wrong.”</p><p>They had walked through several clubs in the city and wound up here.</p><p>Some seedy underground bar to see Mako as one of the dancers.</p><p>“How may I help- you’ve got to be kidding me,” Mako says when he looks up from his pad and pencil.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Asami hisses.</p><p>Mako glares at them. “Aren’t I supposed to be asking you that?”</p><p>“Answer the damn question,” Korra snaps.</p><p>“All of us earn money in different ways,” Mako says stiffly.</p><p>“Mako,” Korra suddenly says.</p><p>“What?” The omega asks.</p><p>“Did you go to college?” Korra asks.</p><p>Mako purses his lips. “I have a PhD in Forensics science and a MD/PhD for neuroscience.”</p><p>Asami gapes at the omega. “You’re a fucking genius! Why the hell are you working here? You could be a CSI, a neuroscientist, a neurosurgeon, a-”</p><p>“I wanted to be a neurosurgeon but hospitals usually don’t accept omegas, degrees or not,” Mako interrupts coldly. “Now. Do you need something or are you leaving?”</p><p>“Leaving,” Korra mutters.</p><p>Mako nods and walks away.</p><p>The two alphas leave, Korra dejected and Asami pondering.</p><p>Suddenly, Asami lights up.</p><p>“I know how to help Mako!” Asami says excitedly.</p><p>Korra turns, extremely surprised. “How?”</p><p>Asami grins.</p><p>“We’re going to need to make some calls.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was really rushed but I wasn’t really sure how to write it</p><p> </p><p>Sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mako!” Korra calls.</p><p>“Mako?” Asami asks, looking around.</p><p>The two alphas were looking for the omega to tell him some good news but couldn’t find him.</p><p>The three had gotten rather close after Korra had shown Lin all of Mako’s degrees and achievements.</p><p>She had been highly impressed and didn’t understand how someone could turn down someone with such a vast skill set.</p><p>Unfortunately, sexism is a very strong force.</p><p>Korra and Asami had slowly grown attached to the omega and were trying to court him.</p><p>Unfortunately for them, all of those degrees didn’t mean the omega wasn’t oblivious.</p><p>Tenzin had tried to help them on several occasions but it never really seemed to work.</p><p>Until a couple of months ago.</p><p>Mako finally realized they were courting gifts, much to Korra and Asami’s pleasure.</p><p>But he had said no.</p><p>Korra and Asami were hurt but didn’t press it till Mako finally confessed why.</p><p>He told them that he probably wouldn’t work well with them or be good enough and Korra and Asami weren’t having any of that.</p><p>The two quickly assured him that they wouldn’t abandon him.</p><p>Today had been the day Mako was going to move in with them and they were supposed to propose.</p><p>They had been planning it for a month.</p><p>“Mako?” Korra calls one last time.</p><p>Asami looks at the door concerned,</p><p>“Mak- oh!” Asami exclaims as she puts a hand on the door onto tor notice that it’s open.</p><p>Korra looks at the door in alarm.</p><p>Mako never left the door unlocked.</p><p>He said he wouldn’t unless someone broke-</p><p>“Mako!” Korra yells, sprinting into the bedroom.</p><p>Time seemed to slow down when they saw Mako’s body curled up in a pool of blood.</p><p>No breathing, no movement.</p><p>Just eerie silence.</p><p>Korra rushes to him and immediately tries to stop the bleeding as Asami calls the ambulance.</p><p>Several bullet wounds were in Mako’s chest and horrible gashes were all over him.</p><p>It was clear whoever did it was aiming to kill.</p><p>And to Asami and Korra’s horror, they may have succeeded.</p><p>***</p><p>He wasn’t healing.</p><p>He was just in the coma getting worse and worse.</p><p>“We have to pull the wire,” they keep saying. “He isn’t going to make it.”</p><p>And Korra and Asami wanted to plead so badly that he is.</p><p>But even they knew a lost cause.</p><p>So they go in slowly, the last ten minutes on Mako’s life.</p><p>“We were going to propose,” Korra says, empty.</p><p>Asami nods.</p><p>She pulls out the ring.</p><p>“It was all planned out.”</p><p>“You wanted a spring wedding.”</p><p>“We wanted a fall.”</p><p>“So Tenzin suggested a Summer wedding, beachside.”</p><p>“We said we’d discuss it with you if you said yes.”</p><p>“But we guess we’ll just never know.”</p><p>At this point Asami’s breath was ragged and Korra’s voice was shaking.</p><p>The heart monitor flatlines and both alphas close their eyes and look away because how?</p><p>How could they look at the person they love that just died in front of them?</p><p>The ring slips from Asami’s fingers and clatters uselessly to the floor.</p><p>When the funeral takes place, Mako is buried with the ring on his finger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos please!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>